


The Night In Question

by bowsofwrath



Series: A Regular Guy [2]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: First Dates, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 06:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4866569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowsofwrath/pseuds/bowsofwrath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What was Spencer doing that night before he arrived at the BAU?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Night In Question

Spencer could feel the sweat beading on his skin and rolling down his sides under his shirt. The music shook in his chest like a second heartbeat. It was unsettling. The press and sway of the crowd moving him. This is not what he expected.

Jeremy had surprised him with the tickets. It was their first date. They were still in the defining stages of whatever this was and they had moved from meeting for ice cream to going to an event. Spencer had no idea what to wear until he realized he would have to leave from work and didn’t have time to change. 

“There aren’t many people who would wear khakis and a tie to a Marilyn Manson concert. You are indeed a very brave man” Jeremy said in the parking lot of the venue before they got on line. Spencer noticed that Jeremy was right. 

Apparently Jeremy took Spencer’s knowledge of Marilyn Manson’s lyrics to mean he had an interest in the band. Spencer did know the lyrics to good number of his songs but had never actually listened to one before. He read them during the period after the school shooting at Columbine when it became popular for the media to blame music for society’s problems, again, despite there never being any evidence of a connection.

Turns out this greatly impressed Jeremy. When Spencer learned of Jeremy’s favorite band he had repeated all of the facts, album sales, song lyrics and other topics out of the constant info stream going through his head. 

Spencer didn’t have the heart to tell Jeremy he would have preferred to go to a symphony or a foreign film. Part of Jeremy’s allure was that he caused Spencer to step outside of his box in safe homicide free situations. Rock concerts were supposed to be an almost universal experience and until that point Spencer had missed out.

“I think though” Jeremy said reaching for Spencer’s tie, loosening it and pulling it off. “You might not want to have this on during the concert.” Jeremy carefully folded the tie and placed it in his pocket. “Have you seen him live before?”

“No, I haven’t” Spencer said. Jeremy handed him ear plugs. Such a simple gesture made a wave of affection rise in Spencer. “You’re going to need those.” Jeremy placed his hands on Spencer’s shoulders gently rocking him back and forth a bit. “Relax Spencer” He said and smiled. “This is supposed to be fun.”

There was a lot about the evening that wasn’t fun. The crowd pressing them against them. The heat that built up during the show. The tooth shaking volume and the amount of profanity were all cons.

Someone near them was smoking marijuana and the guy directly in front of them started smoking a cigarette. A girl of questionable sobriety was waving a lighter nearby. Spencer could only think of the carnage that would happen if someone’s clothes caught on fire. The panic that would spread and the stampede that would be just as deadly as a fire would be.

The pros were surprising. Even though the press of bodies around him was distracting the gentle pressure of Jeremy’s hands on his hips was grounding. Spencer leaned back glad he had washed his hair that morning because Jeremy had his nose in it. Hell, Jeremy might have had his nose in it even if they weren’t particularly friendly. It was that kind of show.

“Rock is deader than dead” Marilyn Manson screamed and silver confetti rained down on the audience. The way it caught in Jeremy’s hair was another item for the pro list. It was the look on Jeremy’s face during his favorite songs that made it all worth it. 

Spencer didn’t want to think that he had seen so much that just watching someone be happy was entertaining enough to keep him occupied, but it did. He was paying as much attention to Jeremy as he was to the band. Spencer watched Jeremy sing along. He even started jumping up and down when his date did. He didn’t even know why they were doing it but other people were as well.

By the end of the show they were both exhausted. The walked back through the parking lot. “So” Jeremy asked? “What’s the verdict?”

“I had fun. It was different. I haven’t been to a show that physically engaging before.” Spencer walked with Jeremy to his car. Spencer had taken the bus. They hadn’t discussed what they would do after the show. Right then Spencer was just content to let the cool night air wash over him. 

“It’s eleven thirty so as I see it we can either get some doughnuts or I can take you home” Jeremy said. He had opened the passenger side door for Spencer and held it open. “It’s up to you.”

“If I didn’t have work tomorrow I would suggest getting doughnuts and going back to my place.” Spencer surprised himself with his candor. “With tomorrow being Friday maybe we can…” Spencer’s phone rang. “God, not now” Spencer pleaded with fate. “What?” It was Hotch, they had a case. It was local but they had to get to the office.

“What’s the matter” Jeremy asked suddenly confused?

“That was work. I have to go in” Spencer.

“I thought you said you weren’t that kind of doctor” Jeremy said.

“I’m not. I work for the FBI” Spencer admitted. “Would you be able to give me a ride?”

“Yeah, sure.” The beginning ride was an awkward mix of silence and Spencer giving directions. 

“So are you a consultant or something” Jeremy asked?

“No, well, the BAU often consults with local law enforcement helping to build a profile of the unsubs to aid in apprehending them. Sorry, an unsub is” Spencer spent the rest of the ride giving Jeremy a vague idea of what he does.

“You and your team find and arrest people who commit the worst type of crimes. How dangerous does it get” Jeremy asked pulling into the parking lot?

“It can be dangerous” Spencer reluctantly admitted. He had hoped not to have this conversation so early in their relationship, but here they were in Jeremy’s car in the FBI parking lot. “I really have to go. I’ll text you” Spencer said leaned over and kissed Jeremy before hurrying out of the car. 

Jeremy sat there in stunned silence. This was not how he imagined getting his first kiss from Spencer. He watched as the doctor passed through the doors of the imposing looking building and saw him start talking to the dark haired woman holding open the door for him.

The parking lot was quiet as Jeremy left. He was trying to concentrate on the road around the knot of worry that had settled in his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so nervous. 
> 
> Constructive crit always welcome.


End file.
